Desire's Deceptions
by Brandywine00
Summary: They have to keep their secret safe, too many lives at stake if they fail. Can the lady and the roughneck keep it together until dangers are past? Rated M for language, sex, concepts.  Not part of my earlier Jaynara storylines . Please enjoy & review? ;D
1. Claiming

Claiming

Steam curled heavy in the air as Jayne slipped silently into the tiny shower chamber, closing and locking the door without a sound.

He could hear her in the tiled cubicle, the slightest sounds of hot water sluicing down her bare skin, her hands sliding across the silky curves, slicking herself with that scented soap she used, the one that drove him nearly mad with need when he passed through her wake in the corridor. He shouldn't be here, he knew he shouldn't, too much at stake. But _gorramit_, he'd resisted the overwhelming urge for too long, no holding back now.

He'd caught a whiff of her moments ago, as he was heading through the lounge after his workout. Recognizing the light floral scent as the one she wore, he was near-about steered by his own hormones to follow her trail.

He wondered if she wore it knowing what that smell, gorram flowers mixed with the distinct chemistry that was all woman, all _her_, did to him. Made his tongue, and other parts, harder than a titanium axe handle. Made his good sense drain away, leaving only the need for the hunt, the need to claim her. He grinned at the idea that she coulda been thinking about him when she dabbed the stuff on her skin, hoping he'd sniff her out like a buck on the hunt for a doe.

Jayne smiled wide, pulled the sweat-drenched shirt from his torso, shed out of his boots and gaiters and britches and drawers and stalked with a predator's silent steps over to the opening of the shower stall. Leaning against the edge of the dividing wall, he drank in the sight of her, letting his hungry eyes roam across the naked feast she unknowingly presented.

He wet his lips slowly, letting the fingers of one hand trace the curve of his shaft as he watched her bathe. Trails of precious water cascaded down her raised arms as she worked thick lather into her long dark hair. The streams ran down her ribs and back, angling inward to meet up just above the juncture of her sweet, toned pi gu. Oh, yeah, he was gonna enjoy this, even if she did get mad. She'd come around, once he showed her good and all what he needed was exactly what she needed, too.

She was humming an old tune under her breath, her back still turned to him, turning her face up into the water. It was one of them classy tunes, one she'd prob'ly grown up hearin' in the great opera halls back in the Core, but she was singing low enough nobody'd hear her outside the door, and it was plain as to why.

He couldn't help but smile to himself. She was good at so many things, damned near perfect at most anything he'd seen her do. But this weren't one of 'em. Poor gal could barely keep a tune in a bucket, with the lid welded shut, but folks wouldn't never guess it. He didn't care. She was happy, off in her own little world with that song and the sensuous feel of the water drizzling down her body and Jayne couldn't help being conflicted about his choices.

He could stand here all day, watching her rub her pretty little hands all over herself, getting those bubbles in places his tongue ached to taste. But much as he'd enjoy just watching her be this unguarded, there were much better, much more enjoyable pleasures to be had. Pleasures he needed with a will so strong he'd risk everything just to touch her, here and now.

Quiet as the hunter he was, Jayne slinked up behind her, capturing her wrists in one hand, slipping the other over the surprised O of her mouth. Her dark eyes flew wide as she twisted in his grasp to glare at him and shake her head frantically, but he just chuckled, a low rumbling sound in his chest, as he shushed her.

"C'mon now, girl, you had to know this was gonna happen," he chided, moving his hand until just one finger remained on her plump lips in the universal gesture for silence, before letting that finger trail down her chin, the long, sleek column of her graceful neck, down across the tender flesh of her breasts. Tweaking one dark nipple between his fingers, he traced whorls on her skin between her breasts, plucking at the other hard nub as his mouth slid down the side of her neck, filling his senses with the taste of her. She gasped as he splayed his large hand across her wet belly, and pulled her back into him.

He couldn't hold back a groan as her slick skin wet the hair on his chest, her tight little ass squirmed just deliciously so against his rock-hard diao. "Had to know this was comin', with what all you been doin' to me. Sashayin' round under my nose, makin' me crazy with wantin' to dive into ya."

"Jayne, you shouldn't be in here!" she hissed, her black brows drawn together in outrage and fear. "You can't… someone will come by! The consequences…!"

"Consequences be gorramed!" he growled, whipping her around to face him as his need flared, fierce and insistent. He crushed her to him with one arm around the small of her back, hissing when her hardened nipples dug into his chest. "A man can only take so much, only be expected to hold himself back so long, 'fore he explodes. Can't hold it back no more, girl, you just better get used to that idea right now."

Maneuvering her body up against the cool tiles, holding her arms firmly above her head, he slid his arm down to cradle her bottom. He lifted her, lining up his engorged diao with her neatly trimmed jibai, he let his eyes close for a moment, and savored the feel of her hot, wet center opening to him.

Breaking the rule he told everyone he held to, he swept down to claim her lips, reveling in the soft, wet heat of her mouth sliding against his, made wetter by the drizzle of the shower now covering both their faces. With a moan that came from somewhere down in his toes and ended up gliding along her tongue, he eased his aching staff into her velvet core a millimeter at a time until, hilt-deep, he stood perfectly still as she tightened around him.

Buddha, but she was tight, and hot, and fit him like a glove molded just for his flesh. Her sweet jibai was flexing and fluttering around him like she was damn near to reaching her own fall, and here he'd only just filled her up. Felt so ruttin' good, like heaven, and been so long since he'd felt anything this gorram good, he had to grit his teeth and focus on the water hitting the side of his neck just to keep from blowing fast and hard inside her right this instant.

That wouldn't do a'tall, not one bit. Been wantin' her like this too gorram much, waited so long, he weren't gonna waste this opportunity on a quick-fire. Shuddering, letting his breath come through his nose, fast and harsh at first, then slower and steadier, he got himself back under control and slowly, oh, so slowly pulled back out of her depths.

He nearly got all the way out, just the head teasing along her plumped and throbbing lips, before easing back in all the way, nice and slow and easy. She wasn't so mad, not right now, anyways, with her head laid against his shoulder, her teeth biting into his skin where the muscle of his shoulders and neck came together. It was one of the spots that just sent shivers down the back of his thighs and back up to race along his nethers, and gorram if she didn't know it, sucking and nipping at him now, her breath rushing against the sensitive skin.

Letting go of her wrists, he wrapped his free arm around her, nearly losing it when her nails dug into his back, clawing and marking him, pulling him closer into her. Tipping his head up to let her have at him, he closed his eyes as he thrust slowly into her over and over for what seemed a minute and a decade and an instant. As the coiled up heat loosened in his gut, spreading wider and wider till it took up his whole body, he pushed harder into her, but kept the same pace, and ground into her every time he got her filled all the way.

Soon, too gorramed soon, he felt her come apart against him, her throaty cry muffled against his neck as she writhed against him, grinding down into ever inch he offered up to her. Between one heartbeat and the next, he joined her, clenching his jaws so tight his teeth could shatter, trying to keep the visceral roar from tearing out of his throat to echo throughout the whole ship.

Spent and resting his face in her hair, he gulped in great breaths of the steam-filled air as the throb of his pulse echoed through his limbs. She clung to him, breathing hard herself, and giving him tender little kisses along his shoulder.

"Damn, woman," he sighed, contented and worn out more than his earlier bout with the weight bench could claim. "You got any idea how gorram much I've missed you?"

Her laughter floated through the misty chamber like a melody to his ears. "I think I can imagine, my wēnshén. I've missed you, too. I truly didn't think it would take this long to find a moment together without risking discovery."

She raised her head and leveled a stern glare at him. "We must still be careful, or the others will find out… all our plans, gone in an instant. Much as we both needed this union, you shouldn't have risked coming in here today."

Jayne sighed. "I know, bao bei. We make Beaumonde in three days, plenty of chance to slip away by ourselves. But gorramit, girl…"

He looked at her with every ounce of wanting and missing and needing he'd felt over these long months she'd been away.

"Couldn't go one more single minute without you, darlin'," he said honestly. "An' I know, it all ain't for go se if anyone finds out bout us afore we're clear of things, but… damn it, a man has a burnin' need to sex his wife ever now n'again. 'Specially when she's been gone for months and months. 'Specially when she's the most beautiful flower of a woman he ever did lay eyes – or hands- on. An' most 'specially when she's the best Companion in the 'verse."

"Jayne, I believe you may be a wee bit biased on that score," Inara smiled. "There are several Companions with longer waiting lists than mine, and even more who command higher contract fees."

"Don't make 'em no better, darlin'," he said, bringing her hand to his lips and placing a tender kiss in her palm. "An' just cause I'm biased, it don't mean I'm wrong."

They stood there, wrapped in each other's embrace and the soothing warm water for as long as they dared, before reluctantly separating and dressing. Jayne stuck his head out of the door first, checking that none of their crewmates were in the lounge or the medbay, then signaled to Inara the room was clear for her to slip away.

Risking a parting kiss, he swatted her behind with a leer, getting himself back into the character his shipmates had come to expect from a Rim-rat gun hand. Jayne watched her float up the steps and into the cargo bay, then quietly closed the door to the shower, leaning heavily into the chill metal.

Three years. Just three more years, and Inara's obligation to the Companion's Guild would be fulfilled. Three years until they could drop the pretense, live openly as the husband and wife they had been for the past three years now. Jayne allowed himself a smile at the image of him strolling down the wide avenues of Sihnon, guns gleaming on his hip, and his gorgeous wife's dainty little hand tucked in the crook of his arm. To walk with her in the broad daylight, to let his love and devotion for her openly show, and see it mirrored back to him in her sable eyes as the worlds looked on…

"Half way there, boy," he whispered to himself, scrubbing his face with his hands. "Half done and she's free and Hell can take whoever don't like it. Don't rut this up, Cobb."

Squaring his shoulders, he straightened, figuring enough time had passed than it wouldn't look like they'd both just been in there together. With a relaxed, unhurried stride, Jayne loped up the back stairs, heading toward the galley, forcing the cheerful whistle on his lips to quiet. With one hunger eased (if not completely sated, and with Inara, he didn't reckon he'd ever get his fill), another type of hunger started prowling around his belly, and he hurried up a bit as he caught the trace smells of Kaylee's fine cooking.

Reviews greatly appreciated.


	2. Finding

Desire's Deception  
Firefly Fanfic

Chapter Rating: Hard R for adult-type concepts  
Pairing: Jayne Cobb/Inara Serra

Authors notes:

1) Y'all know I don't own a bit of this… just paying homage to the great Joss as best I can manage.  
2) Unbeta'd… sew theirs bound two bee a few goofs, though eye did ewes spell check. ;P.

This chapter for my cohort & fellow Jaynara aficionado , BigBadJayne … thanks for all the great comments and encouragement. Hope this may brighten your day a bit, feel better… more to come. ;D

.~.~.~

Chapter 2 ~ Finding

Aboard the Transport Ship _**Serenity...**_

_**.  
**_

"…_at no time will I be servicing you, nor anyone under your employ…"_

Jayne paused on the catwalk, letting the sweet-dark mix of exotic flowers and rare oils fill his nose. If the lingering scent of expensive perfume didn't grab his attention, the honey-smooth woman's voice flowing out through the open shuttle port would have.

In precise, lyrical tones that carried into the cargo bay, she was setting the rules, for the record. Making sure the captain of this boat didn't get any fancy ideas about taking his shuttle rent out in trade.

Jayne swallowed a chuckle. Right about now, Mal was prob'ly scratching his head, that a woman who made her coin between the sheets, would be so firm against using her professional skills as currency with the captain.

But it made perfect sense to the ship's gun-hand. A client was a temporary thing. Wine 'em, dine 'em, screw 'em, leave 'em with a smile and a memory they'd carry the rest of their lives.

But this was gonna be her home, if Mal would agree to the terms. She had to have some level of privacy, and allowing the captain to avail himself of her wares would cause more complications than it solved, even under normal circumstances.

Out in the Black, it could give a captain the sense that he had sway over her. That he could come and go as he pleased, and order her business. Even an unschooled, Rim-born soul like Jayne could see why she couldn't allow that weed to take roots and grow.

An independent business woman like a high-class Companion wouldn't want to blur the lines between what was _owed_ and what was _expected_. Wouldn't give Malcolm Reynolds that kind of power over her.

Jayne applauded the little lady's shrewdness, despite her inclusion of the phrase, 'anyone in your employ.' He could see how that would also need to be spelled out, in order to suit her plans.

The mercenary smiled to himself as he sauntered on down to the hold and started pumping iron. Things on Serenity was about to get a mite more interesting.

.~.~.~

"So we're agreed on the terms, Ms. Serra?"

Jayne looked up from his workout bench, pushing the weighted bar away from his chest and letting it slam into the holding rack. Sitting up, he swiped at his brow and neck with his towel, watching the two of them seal the deal at the ramp.

He let his eyes drink their fill of her, from the dainty, embroidered slippers on her feet to the elegant veil over her lustrous ebony hair. Gods, just looking at her standing there made his fingers ache to twine his themselves through those curls, bury his face in her hair. She caught a glance of him looking her over, and her breath caught, quickly recovered.

"I believe we are, Captain Reynolds," the woman smiled with practiced courtesy, only the slightest gleam in her eye to hint that she was more than pleased with the arrangement.

"Well… good," Mal said, giving Jayne a warning glare after seeing the lady's reaction. Jayne smirked at the man, swinging around to sit with his elbows on his knees as swiped the sweat from his face. "Good, then. We break atmo this evening, if that gives you enough time to pack?"

"My belongings are already prepared for transit, Captain. I'll notify the courier from the Training House to deliver them posthaste," she assured him, nodding toward Jayne across the cargo bay. "Although some of the trunks are rather weighty. If you have no objections, I'll pay your hired man over there to port them up into the shuttle?"

"Pay – what? No! No need for – Jayne!" Mal barked, pinning him with what passed for a decent captainy stare. "Ms. Serra here will be flying with us for a spell, gonna need her things brought up to Shuttle One. See to it when the courier gets here."

Jayne shrugged and nodded. Weren't no use complaining about being used like a rented mule, it was what he'd been hired on for. Besides, weren't no shame in a beautiful woman getting to see his muscles work and flex while he got the job done. "I'll take care of it, Mal."

"Right, then," Mal smiled at her again. "So… Welcome aboard, Ms. Serra."

"Thank you, Captain – "

"Mal. Just call me Mal."

"Mal," she said, inclining her head just a bit. "I'll return before three o'clock."

Floating down the ramp, she stepped gracefully into the waiting aircab and was off before the dreamy smile left Mal's face. Which was exactly long enough for the captain to turn and fix his glare back on Jayne again.

"We gotta talk, Cobb," Mal said plain as he advanced toward the weight bench. "Wanna make sure we're on the same page here, and know exactly how this thing's gonna play out."

Jayne cocked his brow in confusion as Mal stood over him. "'Bout what, Cap'n? Don't see as how totin' some trunks up the stairs calls for some intricate scheme. Ain't brain surgery, it's just totin'. I've done enough of it to figure it out, doncha think?"

Mal's voice took on the cold, deadly edge usually reserved for gunplay and gone-wrong negotiations. "Ain't what I ruttin'-well meant, an' you know it, Jayne. Now, I'm only gonna say this once. I know you got a taste for the ladies, an' there ain't a gorram thing wrong with that. Just you be clear – this woman ain't one of your backmoon brothel whores, dong ma? She's a Companion, registered with the Guild, an' all that comes with."

"Mal, I ain't some ignorant backbirth – " he growled, rising from the bench with a fluid motion to stand inches away from the captain's face.

"_Bizui_! I aim to make sure there ain't no misunderstandings of the unfortunate variety, so I'm gonna spell it out even if you do know, and you're gonna listen, we clear?"

Jayne held his tongue, feeling a crimson rage roiling up from his gut, but keeping it under control. Wouldn't do to screw things up with the captain now, not when it had taken him so long to find a decent crew on a half-decent boat.

"Out with it then," he gritted out from behind his teeth.

The man seemed to have enough sense not to poke too hard at the larger man whom he'd hired to kill and maim folk what needed it. Jayne had a stray thought of respect for him because he was still manful enough to get said what he felt needed to get said. Weren't too many would stand up to the intimidating gun-hand when he used that voice.

"Ain't sayin' you'd ever…. Well, I'm just gonna be plain, so as there ain't no miscommunications. Ms. Serra will be renting the shuttle from me. That means she has full run of the common areas, just as any crew. She ain't to be bothered, nor pestered, nor nagged to get her to contract with you. She ain't for you. Done made it clear, she don't contract with crew, so put any ideas of that outta yer head. An' that includes myself and the rest, so don't take it personal."

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Take it personal?"

"Now, why the gorram – "

"That such a fine woman will fly cross the 'verse to lay down with another man for coin, but won't have you no matter the cost, and a-livin' right under your nose?"

Mal's ears turned red at that, his eyes growing hard like blue flint. "Jayne, are we gonna have a problem between us here?"

Jayne sighed and let his face relax a bit. "No, Mal, just wantin' to make sure _you_ ain't gonna have a problem with _her_. Cause I gotta live with you on this boat. An' the only thing worse than a boss what won't pay when it's owed, is a boss what needs his itch scratched and can't have the scratchin' post he's hankerin' for."

"How exactly you figure my itches, if there was any, are any of your business?"

"I didn't sign up with this crew to get kicked around cause you got your panties in a bunch over some pretty skirt you can't have. So in all earnest, I just wanna know, Mal… she gonna be a problem for _you_?"

He half thought Mal would punch him just then, but the captain seemed to be giving the issue some thought.

"No," Mal said after a long moment, though he didn't look terribly convinced of that his own self. "This here is a strictly professional business relationship. Ain't none-a-mine whose bed she's filling. Just you make sure to keep yer hands where they belong, and that smart-ass mouth under control, dong ma? These Companions can be a tetchy lot. Wouldn't want a simple come-on to end you up being bound by law for … well, don't want none of my crew with that kinda trouble on their heads."

Jayne gave Mal a stony stare. "Ain't never in my life took a woman unwilling, Malcolm Reynolds," he growled low enough just the two of them would hear. "Ain't no rock low enough in the 'verse for them what forces a woman, and I ain't gonna take bein' accused of it by you, nor nobody else, dong ma?"

"Now, Jayne, I ain't sayin' you ever would," Mal explained. "Don't reckon I ever thought on you like that. I'm just sayin', what me or you or some farmgirl from the Rim might see as a friendly invite might be mistook by a high-blood woman from the Core as somethin' entirely else. She ain't like us, Jayne. And them she answers to ain't none you wanna cross."

"Reckon I got that figured out, Mal," he said flatly. "Why do you think I stick to the paid girls? Think there ain't been more'n enough farmers' daughters or magistrates' wives try to sneak a feel, offerin' bold, not just hintin' around the bush, that they wanna go?"

"I ain't concerned in hearing how many women wanna spread out for you, Jayne –"

"Gorramit, Mal, shut it and hear me out!" he snapped, slinging the towel into the corner as he struggled to keep a scrap of patience with the man. "Ain't braggin'. I'm just statin' there's been plenty that's offered. But I don't take 'em up on it, cause it causes more trouble than a piece of tail's worth. Irate fathers and vengeful husbands and jilted lovers, ain't none of them gonna give a rat's gorram ass that she started things. And them sweet gals what's all hot to rut the night before…? Well, come daybreak they remember that husband, that boyfriend… get to feelin' all 'shamed that they let themselves have a bit of fun with a roughneck like me or you… an' then they're all with the tears and fingers pointin', sayin' how they was pressured into it, when the truth is they was ruttin' waitin' for ya nekkid and all lubed up in yer bed before you walked through the door. Ain't none of that gonna matter, ain't nobody gonna believe me or you on that."

"Sounds like you done been down that road," Mal said warily.

Jayne snorted. "No, I ain't the most edjicated hundan out here, but I am too smart for that. Done seen it happen to enough dumb bastards to learn, though. I stick to the paid whores cause there ain't no doubt as to their motives. I can trust 'em, least as far as that goes. An' even then, Mal, I make sure the gal wants to trade with me, dong ma?"

"You getting' to a point anytime soon?" Mal asked with a smart-assed smirk.

"My point is this… one, I don't stick it where it ain't wanted. Ever," he said with an edge in his tone. "End of that discussion. And two," Jayne grabbed his towel and sat down on the bench, slipping back into the manners of a hired hand. "I may be an uneducated Rim-bred sonofabitch, Mal, I grant ya that. But even _I_ ain't so gorram ign'rant that I don't know - you don't piss off the Guild. I ain't got no death wish, I assure you. An' I don't aim to spend the rest of my years on some 'Liance penal asteroid cause I was stupid enough to get on the Guild's bad side."

Mal stared at him a second, but Jayne had had enough of talk. "So… was there anything else, _Captain_? Or can I rest up a bit before our new princess gets back with her luggage for me to tote? We good?"

"Reckon we'll see if we are, won't we," the captain said, giving him that friendly-not-so-friendly smile, then heading toward the passenger lounge.

"Reckon we will," Jayne muttered, waiting until Mal's boots echoed off the back stairs before letting out his breath. He laid back on the weight bench and pressed the heels of his palms to his eyes.

Gorramit, this was gonna be harder than he'd really figured. But at the same time, a thrill jolted through his belly, and after a quick look around the catwalks to make sure nobody was around to see, he let a wide, toothy smile spread across his face for a long minute.

Inara Serra, elite Companion who had graced the fancy sitting rooms and bedchambers of the rich and powerful, would be living within a dozen yards of his quarters. He would have opportunity to see her lovely face day in, and day out.

Jayne forced the grin back, but unable to keep the tight-lipped smile from twitching at the corners of his mouth. Yep, if he played his cards right, having her on Serenity was gonna work out real good.

Taking the fore steps two at a time, Jayne strolled off to his bunk for his shower kit and a change of work clothes, whistling a half-remembered waltz from what felt like a lifetime ago.

.~.~.~

To Be Continued… Reviews are manna… ;D


	3. Meeting

Desire's Deception

Chapter 3

Rating: Hard R for adult-type concepts

Firefly Fanfic

Pairing: Jayne Cobb/Inara Serra

Authors notes:

Author's Notes: Nope, I still don't own any of this, though I'm still hoping our favorite Merc and Companion could still be available for contract (a gal can dream can't she?)

Meeting

.~.~.

Aboard transport ship Serenity …

Five sets of eyes kept darting toward the ramp, watching for Serenity's newest resident to grace the portal. Every one of them tried to look like as they had a reason to be loitering around the cargo bay. At least Jayne had a legitimate excuse, even if it was because Mal ordered him to restack the same bunch of crates he'd done straightened earlier. Busy work, much as anything, but at least it wasn't the septic vac.

Mal was doing his best to look captainy, not over-eager for the beautiful Companion's arrival. Most like, he didn't want her to see how much he wished their 'strictly professional business relationship' would take a more personal turn.

"Best Sunday-go-t'meetin' behavior, folks," he reminded, the fourth such warning in about as many minutes. "Don't want our newest shipmate thinkin' we're complete heathens an' ain't got social graces. That means no scratchin' parts what ought not be scratched at the table," he leveled a stern glare toward Jayne.

"An' no pesterin' her with a hundred questions about her occupation," he said with a softer expression as he eyed the bouncy mechanic, though the authority in his tone didn't waver.

"Aww, but Cap'n," Kaylee said, looking like somebody done let all the air outta her balloon. "Ain't never even seen no fancy Companion afore. Sure ain't met one up close an' personal. Sure ain't met one up close an' personal. You sayin' I ain't to show no int'rest about her career? Doncha think that's kinda rude? I mean, I appreciate when folks ask about mechanickin'. Lets me know they're int'rested and got some respect for my trade."

Mal sighed. "I ain't sayin' to not be interested, Kaylee. Just don't want her bombared with a bunch a nosy questions 'bout what she does, the second she sets foot on the ship, _dong ma_? Woman asked for her privacy, an' I aim for us to honor that request. Reckon if we don't run her off with our backwater ways on the first trip out, she maybehaps could be stickin' round a fair while. And folks, I ain't gotta tell ya, we need that steady rent off the shuttle. Got too many bits flyin' offa my boat of late, an' not near enough coin to fix them. We need to see to that before it's some part we can't afford not to have."

Kaylee seemed to weigh the burning curiosity about the fancy Companion against the promise of a repair budget for her girl. Nodding at the captain's sage advice, or at least at the half-veiled bribe of getting new parts for Serenity, she bit back her objections and shrugged in agreement.

"Plenty of time to get to know her proper," Mal soothed. "Later on, if she wants to get personal…" he flushed at the words, "that is, to share personal things… information… well…"

Jayne covered his smirk by ducking down to readjust a crate. Mal was trying to play it solid, but that man could no more hide his interest in Inara Serra than Jayne could blend in with a family of midgets. Peril of her trade, he figured, and all part of what drew men to the Guilded Ladies, ensured they had plenty of work lined up. Couldn't fault a woman for seeing to her own job security. Still, it could be hilarious, watching the other menfolk on board try and keep their eyes from lingering too long. Jayne mighta even enjoyed that, if he wasn't so nervous his own self about having her aboard.

Looking around the hold, he could see Wash fidgeting with his bright-colored flowery shirt-tail, his laughing blue eyes darting between the doorway, his wrist chrono, and his wife's observant gaze.

Course, he couldn't blame Wash for the curiosity, even if there weren't a chance in nine hells of it going anywhere. The man was married to one of the finest women Jayne ever laid eyes on, and all the charms and beauty of a Companion wouldn't shake the bond between those two.

Not that he blamed Wash a bit for his devotion. If circumstances had been different, Jayne might have made a play for the tall warrior-woman's affection himself when he'd first joined the crew. He always did have a fondness for dark, mysterious eyes. And any woman what could handle a weapon and stay calm in a firefight like Zoe, that was a woman who earned his respect any day in the 'verse. But circumstances weren't different, and he wouldn't change much about them even if he could.

Weren't obvious, the draw between Zoe and Wash, and that particular relationship had put his brain to work at first. But the more time he spent around the happily-mated pair, the less he tried to find the commonness betwixt them. They just worked. Plain an' simple. Despite the 'verse that said they shouldn't have a chance at happiness, and all the differences in their backgrounds and personalities. Jayne could respect that.

Wash was apparently too gorram chipper to notice the rest of the 'verse quirking its brow at their unexpected partnership. And Zoe had a way of convincing the 'verse to shut the hell up and accept them as they were, just by her sheer iron willpower alone. Gave Jayne a kind of comfort, knowing that if those two unlikely lovers could carve out a place for themselves out here in the Black, maybe there could just be room for other folks to do the same.

He liked the couple. Liked the whole crew, in fact, though he tried hard not to let them see it overly much. Made it easier if he had to pick up and jump ship at a moment's notice. The past had a way of catching up to a man, whether he wanted it or not. But Kaylee's eternal optimism chipped away at his jaded attitude, and Mal's steadfast if sometimes unpredictable sense of honor reminded him of a time when his services weren't always reserved for whoever offered highest coin. Been a long time since those days, and he had to admit, he didn't dislike the reminder of them.

They were a good pack of folks, and their honest affection for each other was the main reason he'd chosen Serenity as a place to stick around, even when the coin was thin. A bunch like this didn't come along every day, and didn't he know that from painful experience. Last few crews he'd shipped out with weren't worth the cost of the bullets it would take to put them down with. None of them were the kind that a Registered Companion would be safe trucking with. The idea of Inara Serra flying with his past crews gave Jayne a chill in his gut.

Still, weren't but so far he could trust even this crew. Mal had dug into is tight pockets for a decent meal tonight, real meat and fresh vegetables in honor of the new tenant. Jayne saw it as a sign of how much he wanted to impress Inara. That in itself sent off warning bells in Jayne's head. Captains that go changing their behavior got unpredictable, and unpredictable had a way of getting crew members in bad positions.

Mal could spout all the 'business arrangement' go se he wanted, but his interest wasn't near as business-like as he let on. This was gonna be a narrow road to walk, Jayne could already tell and the woman hadn't even got moved in yet.

As if she'd heard his thought and took it as a cue, the satin-clad lady arrived at that moment on the ramp. Jayne lost all track of everyone else's reaction as he drank in the sight of her. The bright sunlight backlit her rich burgundy gown, tracing every curve and dip and swell of her body. He tamped down a sign of disappointment at her dark curls, constrained in a careful arrangement on top of her head. He had hoped she'd have it down, like earlier, but it was probably best she' put it up. It was all he could do not to march over and pull those high-credit gold pins from her hair, let the whole sea of black silk cascade over the smooth bare flesh of her shoulders.

He felt his fingers twitch to do just that, and gripped the crate to steady himself. Yes, less dangerous this way. If she'd left it down in all its ebony glory, the way he'd like, he didn't know if he could have resisted the urge to twine his fingers through it, pull her face close to his, claim her luscious ruby lips with his own.

"Ms. Serra, so glad you joined us!" Mal's charming voice scraped through Jayne's thoughts. "We'll get yer belongings stowed and have supper ready soon, though I doubt it compares to your usual fare."

The captain gallantly offered her his elbow and gave a flourishing half bow.

"I'm sure it will be quite suitable, Captain Reynolds." The Companion took the proffered arm, her fingertips resting lightly atop his forearm in the Core fashion, and gave a courteous nod to the room at large.

"Please, make yourself t'home. Everyone, this is Ms. Inara Serra. This here's the crew: my first mate, Zoe; our pilot Wash; Kaylee, Serenity's mechanic and resident ray of sunshine. You met Jayne. Cobb! Fetch Ms. Serra's things and see 'em into Shuttle One, _mashong_."

"Right away, Captain," Jayne said, heading toward the waiting hovercar piled to the gills with neatly stacked trunks and baggage.

He chanced a quick look toward her as he passed. Inara caught his glance for the barest of seconds longer than any Companion would bestow on a lowly mercenary before her dark eyes swept to the others. Jayne stared at the open ramp, running his tongue over suddenly parched lips.

.~.~.~.~

.

Transferring the multitude of boxes and trunks to the shuttle was no problem for Jayne.

Keeping his mind and his eyes focused on the job at hand – not the woman he ached to spend a few moments alone with – the woman standing just an arm's length away and smelling of exotic flowers – was more of a challenge.

Mal wasn't helping, or maybe he thought he was, in that he helped carry some of the more awkward or large pieces, but the rest of the time, he hung around wherever Inara was. It was hard to tell if he was trying to just be close to the beautiful lady or if he was intent on keeping tabs on Jayne.

For his part, Jayne just kept toting her things from the ramp to the shuttle, trying to catch her eye unnoticed by Mal. She was playing it straight, though, keeping that reserved smile on her lips, flashing him a quick unreadable look every time Mal turned his head away. If only the captain would step out of the shuttle, just for a few minutes… or days, Jayne mused.

But a good half-hour into the loading process, and it was clear the man wasn't going anywhere. Jayne felt his shoulders sag a bit as he resigned himself to the fact, casting a look of pure longing toward Inara as Mal turned to move a delicately-carved table into the corner she pointed to.

"Thank you, Captain, that's the perfect arrangement," she told him with a smile that made the captain nearly beam with pride. "All that's lacking is the… Oh, do you see a small blue case? The one with gold latches?"

The three of them turned in the small shuttle, looking around at the various trunks and cases.

"I hope I haven't forgotten it in the car… it was a gift, from someone very dear to me. Could you… oh, I hate to be an inconvenience," she paused, heading toward the portal herself. "I hope the driver hasn't left yet."

"Oh, no… no inconvenience," Mal nearly ran through the doorway. "I'll catch him…"

His footfalls sounded off the metal as he charged down the stairway to the cargo bay.

Inara turned in a flash, gasping as Jayne captured her in his arms. As he pressed his lips to hers, she slid her hands to cup his face with those dark eyes staring into the heart of him as her mouth opened to accept his.

After what seemed like mere seconds and an eternity both, they split apart as if a lightning had struck between them. Wiping a bit of red lip glaze from the corner of his mouth, she smoothed the lines of her gown and took a deep calming breath.

"He's nearly back to the stairs," Jayne whispered, tracing her cheek with a fingertip.

"There will be time, bao bei," she whispered back softly, giving him a tender smile before the mask of Companion dropped back securely in place. "We mustn't –"

"I know, darlin'," Jayne said in a low voice, glancing to the door as footsteps came closer. "Soon enough…"

He pivoted to lift a large box, moving it to the side of her ornate bed. Inara knelt in front of another trunk, raising the lid and pulling out a small blue case with golden latches.

"Here it is!" she announced loudly, with an air of relief. "I would have been distraught, had I lost it! Mr. Cobb, could you please inform the captain – "

"No need, Ms. Serra, Captain heard the glad news," Mal said, trying to catch his breath as he leaned in the doorway. "Driver got to the end of the block before I could catch him."

"I appreciate your efforts, and apologize for the undue exertion," she said as she placed the case on the bedside table.

Mal waved off the trouble, about to reply when Wash's voice carried over the intercom, announcing departure clearance from the port. "Jayne," he motioned toward the door with his head in an unspoken 'get the _go se_ outta here' order, "head on up and see if Kaylee needs help in the engine room."

"Well, I have to go do captain things, now. Ms. Serra, you need anything, just holler. And welcome aboard Serenity."

Jayne tromped the stairwell toward the upper deck, needing to put as much distance between him and the shuttle as he could right now. Every instinct urged him to fly back down to her door, punch Mal on the way through, and lay her down on that big fancy bed.

Tamping down the visceral urge to do just that, he headed on long strides past the dining room and toward the long hallway leading to Serenity's engine room.

"Jayne!"

He stopped in his tracks, looking over his shoulder at the captain in the doorway. "Yeah, Mal?"

"Thought we had an understanding about her." The cool, quiet tone may have fooled a stranger, but the gun-hand's hackles raised. Mal shouting wasn't nothing to fret over. Mal deadly quiet and serious was a warning of dangerous ground.

"Thought so too, Cap'n," Jayne said, letting a confused frown slip up his brow. "Far as I can tell, I ain't stepped outta line nowhere."

Mal stared at him with a look that was hard to nail down. "Not sayin' you stepped outta line," he finally conceded. "But I saw how you was lookin' at her. Can't say you weren't eyin' her pretty good."

The incredulous look on Jayne's face was real. "'Course I was lookin', are you _feng li_? The woman's beautiful. She's a Guild-registered Companion." He ticked off the points on his fingers. "She makes a livin' makin' herself look so damn irresistible. Hell, Mal, I ain't dead nor blind nether one – of course I was lookin'! She's used to men lookin', banks on it, point of fact."

He shook his head and scoffed. "Was I lookin'? Truth of it, she'd probably be more upset if I _didn't_ at least look. Wonder what she was doin' wrong, if all her fancy efforts couldn't even turn a Rim-rat's head. I ain't done a ruttin' thing to make her mad, I swear it, Mal."

The captain was turning that bit of knowledge over and over in his head, he could tell, but couldn't nail down anything he'd really done wrong. "Well… just make sure you don't."

Jayne nodded and turned back toward the end of the ship, listening to the man's steps taking him to the opposite end. He fought back a snarl, knowing Kaylee'd be right there in the engine room and would see his rising anger if he let it show.

Captain's interest in Inara ran much deeper than he'd first suspected, if he was chastising Jayne over the barest of looks. That spelled trouble of a variety Jayne didn't want to even think on. Couldn't lose this gig, not now, no way! Too much at stake, too much to lose. Crouching and making like he was retying his bootlace, Jayne bowed his head and took a deep, steady breath, resting his forehead on his bent knee. This was going to be more difficult than he'd even thought.

.

.~.~.~.~.

To be continued….

Reviews are manna… please feed the writer! ;D


End file.
